Re:Rainy Day
by NewChancellor56
Summary: Hikigaya now in the working world found himself returning back to his past middle school life alone and isolated. while resting inside a park he met a woman who could potentially be the key to his wish of a genuine relationship.


**Hello, this is a rewrite of Rainy day since i am not happy with way i write the last one. I am expecting to reach where I left last off within this month. I hope you enjoy reading this and see you in the Chapter.**

"Hi"-Conversation

'_HI'-Talking to him/herself_

Graduation

A single most enjoyable thing for university students, why not starting from today you no longer need to study so hard and a celebration for your effort. However, not everyone enjoys it especially not Hachiman. He stood alone under a tree in Chiba University many courtyards, the graduation has passed and right now people are celebrating by taking pictures with their family and friends, not him for his family was busy and Komachi was sick so there was no one with him right now and as for friend, he doesn't know he never created any valuable relationship in university except for his old one.

And as for his old relationship, let just say it didn't survive halfway.

Yui got new friends now and her busy life prevented her from seeing him and as for Yukino, let's just say her family situation also prevented her from seeing him. So in retrospect, his university life is just his middle school life repeated.

From his position right now he could see both Yukino and Yui spending time with their friends, he smiled before walking toward the gate. All of them have reached their ending, Yui found someone else and Yukino was engaged to Hayama both of them were happy from he could see and as long as they were happy so is he. He mused walking out of the gate.

As far as he can see their Romantic Teen Comedy has come to a good end.

* * *

Ever since that day he found himself becoming more and more miserable each day. It takes for a long time for him to realize his lie, that he had failed to reach for the thing that he had set out in hope of finding, a genuine relationship. Once again in his life, he had found disappointment at the end. Not wanting to be reminded of his past once again, he had accepted a job position as a teacher in Tokyo and ever since that his life has been the same and not much has happened. In the morning he woke up, cook something for himself, prepares for work and go to work.

Riding the same train that had been his main mode of transport for a year, he could feel the damp umbrella being shoved into his back on the rather packed train. Well look like he needed to dry his coat again, he wondered why some people decide to hold their umbrella at a chest level instead of placing it downward, what do they want to play jousting using their umbrella enough said it had already soured his morning mood.

Walking to his workplace was nothing that extraordinary either, his workplace the Shinjuku high wasn't located that far from the station so he opted to walk there rather than following his little sister's advice of buying a car. What? Taking a loan that you need to pay later? No thank you. He was not getting into that trap not now not never, at least not until he gets married in which he didn't know when.

Although the start of the rainy season in Japan did make him question his decision.

Walking past a few students from his school accompanied by the clacking of his shoe, some of them decided to greet him while others either ignored him or busy with their phone. Kid this day. He said to himself. Being the school guidance counselor placed him in a position where he was at the front in helping the student with their problems, then again not many came and see him a few that did was because of their questionable answer on their test.

Napoleon failed to invade Russia because of no internet connection.

To him, the one that didn't have an internet connection was his brain.

He was suddenly interrupted by his musing when he sees students whispering to each other near the corner of a building. Thinking quickly he immediately took cover by pretending to be reading what written on a sign near a shop. Something about these two made him feel suspicious.

"Now are you crazy we can't do that"

"come on just today, its raining today we can make excuses being late due to it"

"ok…ok but only today"

The whispering ended before a footstep could be heard walking to and pass him. He turned and looked at both of the teenagers. They were wearing the standard Shinjuku high uniform. A black-haired girl and a blond-haired boy probably dyed.

'that interesting'

He thinks to himself.

'I didn't know the school changed location'

He mused while still holding his umbrella in the middle of the rain.

"just another day as a teacher"

He said to no one in particular before following the step of the student from before.

* * *

Shinjuku park a rather beautiful large garden in the middle of urban Tokyo. Inside was a multitude of plants and flowers that could be enjoyed, there was also a large lake in the middle of it and a bridge that connected one side to the other a perfect place for a family picnic and of course dating. Which is precisely why he was led here by the two students from his school. Although why are they dating in the rain is lost to him.

Currently, the boy was trying to buy the entrance ticket from a vending located at the left side of the front gate while what he could tell was his girlfriend was holding an umbrella over him while waiting for him. Deciding to catch them now before they could have a chance of entering the park, he walked toward them until he was near them and even then both were completely oblivious to his presence.

"goddamit this thing didn't work"

The blond-haired boy said angrily while punching the machine.

"calm down, I mean we could go to the mall or something"

"Yeah you're probably right"

Deciding to take a look at the vending machine himself the machine itself was just like an ordinary vending machine although this one dispenses a card that acts as a pass that could be used to pass through the park gate. It has a small slid that was used to dispense the card another one under it was to return it. he could only stare in disbelief. There were two buttons next to the slid which was the refund and request button the upper was the refund and the lower was the request. This kid just pushed the refund button multiple times.

_'Is this kid just going to ignore the instruction located on the machine'_

Deciding to finally let his presence known he interfered to make sure that his abuse to the vending machine stop.

"you should press this button here this was the request."

He said before turning to face both of them.

"so you want to tell me why you are not going to school?"

"Hikigaya sensei!"

The blond-haired practically screamed at him. Both have a shocked expression on their face.

"Aito Shinzen, Class 2-B, and Yuki Takeyama also from 2-B want to tell me why the both of you are here?"

The girl seemed to grip her umbrella tightly while the boy tried to think of a reason.

"what no we were just about to head to school"

_'seriously?'_

"Don't lie to me you are about to skip school correct?"

He asked while both of them looked away from him, both unable to answer him.

"I heard when you were whispering to each other be honest are you about to skip school today?"

"yes"

She replied while still looking down.

"But it was only for today"

She added.

"really? I don't think it works that way"

He replied both of them seem to be taken aback for a bit.

"a drug user said the same thing, it is only for today, a thief said the same thing and so are other people who did something wrong. But when they succeed it becomes an ecstasy for them to commit more wrong, you get where I'm going right? Is there any guarantee that if you skip today you wouldn't skip school for no reason again?"

"no"

"I heard from your classroom teacher that you are a good student despite your attitude, don't waste that just for some short fun"

Both were quiet, not knowing what to say, a guilty expression on their face. It looks like he managed to get to them.

"as a teacher, I was duty-bound to report this to the school as it was a clear violation of rules so the school could notify your parents."

He looked directly at him as if begging for something.

"wait for it wa…"

"but"

He interrupted him.

"let just kept this off record hmm?"

Both looked at him stoned from his word.

"why?"

The girl asked.

"This is your first time correct? I already gave you advice and prepare to send you back on your way to school, so I see no reason to do so just get to school already?"

"thank you and we apologize for trying to skip school sensei!"

She said to him before bowing followed by the boy next to her before walking on the direction to school again.

'now I understand why Hiratsuka sensei smoke. Talking about that, didn't that mean I'm going to be late to?'

As if that wasn't enough however the rain suddenly began to fall like cat and dog. As if his luck wasn't bad enough already. Now there's no way he's going to make it to school without his suit being wet. Turning back to the park behind him.

_'might as well'_

* * *

The park was really beautiful, the management team truly kept the park with care, the green color that surrounded the park make a refreshing sight from the usual tall building and urban landscape. Dotting the park was a resting place made to act as a well resting place for people who spend their time inside the park. Seeing his situation right now the one that was closes to him was across the lake.

A short trek of following the dirt path and avoiding puddle later he finally able to see it just beyond the bushes on the side of the road it has a traditional Japanese roof. Taking a right turn he could finally see the shelter fully but that wasn't what caught his attention no. what caught his attention was the black-haired girl sitting underneath it. Walking closer he could finally see her in more detail, she had a shoulder-length black hair and was currently drinking a beer with a bar of chocolate next to her with her grey working clothes and skirt.

It wasn't that long before she noticed him, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear she moved to another bench facing toward him, when he finally got closer, her green eyes seem to be shocked to see him weird since he never sees her before.

"good morning"

She uttered with her soft voice.

"Uh… yeah good morning"

_'smooth Hikigaya smooth now don't talk anymore you are shaming yourself already'_

He cringed after replying to her.

He took a seat on the bench that was facing the lake. As she returned to drinking beer while looking away from him while he pulled a small book from his suit pocket. Both of them sit in a quiet bliss as the rain kept falling around them accompanied by the occasional chirping of a bird. He was going to be late, fortunately, someone has agreed to cover his period when he told the school earlier. So he could pretty much enjoy the time he had until the morning period end. Looking up from his book he could see the large lake. This looks pretty familiar to him there was a small park in Chiba that had the same lake like this.

_"it's probably best if you and I don't meet again"_

Deciding to forget it he turned to have a glimpse of the girl sitting with him underneath the resting place. Drinking beer in the morning, that isn't healthy in his book, then again he didn't have that healthy of life either, he works a lot and slept late it was a wonder why he keeps waking up on time. He mused.

Now that he looks at her she looks familiar to him.

"Excuse me"

He suddenly said to her causing her to look at him.

"yes"

"Have we met before?"

"no, I don't believe we have"

_'what is wrong with you Hikigaya suddenly asking a girl like that?'_

Once again cringing at himself.

"oh sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else"

He said to her as he returns to his book and decides to read and not talk to not make the situation worse.

_A Faint Clap of Thunder,_

_Clouded Skies,_

_Perhaps Rain Come,_

_If So, Will You Stay Here with Me?_

The woman suddenly recited as she slowly stands up smiled at him before opening her umbrella and leaving him in a confused state. He knows what she just recited, it was a Tanka he was familiar with and has read on multiple occasions while reading. The rain suddenly stopped as a slither of sunlight shown itself after the rain. As he was sitting there visibly confused.

* * *

"hey there Hikigaya"

He was suddenly brought out from his thinking by his friend Tanaka as he slapped his back.

"what you are thinking anyway you've been like that ever since you arrive late today"

He said as he crossed his hand in front of his white shirt. Currently, both of them were inside the study prep room, Hikigaya personal office given to him as part of his new duty with a stack of books and study assistance equipment scattered around the room.

"nothing and knock next time will you"

"I knock but you never respond"

He said as he took a seat on a sofa in front of him.

"what do you need Tanaka?"

"Nothing I'm just here to check on my friend. Is that wrong?"

He ignored him, a tick mark grow on Tanaka's head. Tanaka has been the only friend he made at this school. Although he did talk to other teachers he never really mingled with others and mostly kept to himself inside this room. from time to time, of course, Tanaka would come in to annoy him.

"Since you were here could you take a look at this"

He said as he handed him a piece of paper.

"oh what is this?"

"Since you were a literature teacher you should know this it was a Tanka"

He said to his friend who was reading it.

"oh I know this, it was a Tanka for a lover who gives you this? are you going out with someone?"

"no, just found it on the internet"

His friend scratched his black scalped head. While he was left with more questions than answer who was the woman he just met before and why did she look familiar. There was something that screamed for him to not get involved with her but he just wanted to know more about her but the most important thing is who is she?


End file.
